1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for increasing data transmission rate in an Inter-Integrated Circuit (‘I2C’) system.
2. Description of Related Art
The Inter-Integrated Circuit (‘I2C’) data communications interface and protocol is used widely throughout computing and electronic systems for various reasons including the robustness and stability of the protocol. The protocol, however, does have a few limitations. In practice, the theoretic value for bandwidth provided by the I2C standard is difficult to realize due to the interface's use of passive drivers, which often miss the rise time requirements of the interface specification. Thus, most designs use a bus frequency considerably lower than the specified maximum possible bus speed. What is needed, therefore, is a way to increase the I2C bandwidth or data rate without increasing bus frequency.